Pokemon Purple and Pink
by TheFireWalker
Summary: As a new trainer from Lavender Town, Pink embarks on a journey to become a Pokemon Master. But when Team Rocket harasses Mr. Fuji about his research on Mewtwo, Pink's entire family gets wrapped up in Team Rocket's plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lavender Town**

"Who am I? Where... Am I?"

Machines and test tubes lined the walls of some sort of science lab. Four large, but empty, containers stood in the room. One even larger tank was positioned by itself. In this machine, a pale gray and purple creature floated in the tank filled with a bubbling liquid.

Scientists gathered around the machine with excitement as the creature awoke.

"Is _that_ my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen?"

Powerful psychic energy blasted from the creature, destroying the machines. Its eyes glowed with blue psychic energy.

"This cannot be my destiny!" the creature yelled as more explosions echoed throughout the lab.

One of the scientists muttered into a tape recorder, but his voice was muffled by the deafening noise of telekinesis-induced explosions.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest pokemon..."

Psychic energy erupted in all directions. And those menacing glowing eyes stared at the scientist.

"... And we succeeded."

Everything faded. Everything except those glowing eyes.

A teenaged girl made her way down a flight of stairs into a large room. Pokemon were scattered throughout the room, each one in their own individual playpen. A woman holding an Eevee greeted her.

"Good morning, Pink. If it's not too much trouble, could you go get your grandfather for me?"

Pink nodded. "Sure thing, Mom. Where is he?"

"He went out to Rock Tunnel. Apparently, there was an abandoned Pikachu out there. But he's been gone longer than expected. I'm worried about him."

"Yeah," Pink replied as she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail.

A young boy ran up to Pink. "This is the Pokemon House, right? The place where Mr. Fuji takes care of Pokemon? Where is he?"

"My grandpa? He's out right now. But I'm about to go get him."

"Hurry," the boy urged. "There's been a rock slide at Rock Tunnel. I heard there's injured Pokemon in there!"

Pink gasped. "A rock slide? Grandpa! I've gotta go save him."

"Wait," her mother stopped her. "It's dangerous to go out there alone."

"But what about Grandpa?"

"Here. Take my Eevee. She'll protect you."

The brown fox-like creature jumped on Pink's shoulder. "Eevee!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Any time, Sunshine," her mother replied with a warm smile.

"Let's go, Eevee," Pink said as she placed a baseball cap on her head.

As Pink reached the edge of Lavender Town, she sprinted north towards Rock Tunnel. When she arrived, she saw a pair of men wearing black outfits standing over an old man on the ground.

"Grandpa!"

The strange men turned around and snarled at her. A large red letter R was emblazoned on each of their shirts.

"Stay out of this, kid."

The other one nodded. "Yeah. This is official Team Rocket business. It's got nothing to do with you."

"That's right," the first Rocket grunt mirrored his companion's movements. "Twenty-two years after Team Rocket disbanded, we're back and better than ever."

Pink's grandfather, Mr. Fuji, huddled over an injured Pikachu. He seemed to be protecting it from the thugs.

Pink stepped forward. "Get away from my grandpa, you jerks."

"Not until the old man coughs up his research notes."

"Yeah," the other grunt repeated. "We're under strict orders to obtain Fuji's research on M-"

"Get out of here, Pink," Mr. Fuji interrupted. "I'll be okay. Take this Pikachu to safety. Hurry."

"Not without you," Pink replied.

"Vee!" Eevee said from atop Pink's shoulder.

"We're not letting either of you go," the Rocket grunt said as a malicious grin stretched across his face. "Go, Rattata!"

A small purple rat Pokemon appeared out of the grunt's Pokeball.

Pink nodded. "Come on, Eevee. Let's show them what we're made of."

"Vee!"

"Eevee, Tackle him!"

Eevee charged forward, rushing into the Rattata.

"Use Tail Whip," the Rocket grunt ordered.

After standing back up, Rattata shook its tail vigorously.

"Now, Rattata. Quick Attack!"

With blinding speed, Rattata forced Eevee to the ground.

"Eevee!" Pink exclaimed as she tried to come up with her next move. She could try another Tackle. Or maybe Sand Attack. No, a stronger move would be better. Like Bite.

As if sensing Pink's thoughts, Eevee bit down on Rattata's ear. Rattata screamed in pain as it fainted.

"Come back Rattata," the grunt said as his Pokemon retreated into its ball.

"You think you're so tough? When our boss hears about this, you'll regret it," the other grunt replied as they both ran in the other direction.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Pink said as Eevee climbed back onto her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. But this Pikachu needs medical attention."

They rushed the Pikachu back to the Lavender Town Pokemon Center. As they sat anxiously in the waiting room, Mr. Fuji turned to his granddaughter. "Those were some excellent battling skills. Where did you learn to battle like that?"

Pink shrugged. "Dunno. I guess it just came to me."

"Well, a lot of kids your age dream of becoming Pokemon trainers. It's only natural," he said with a chuckle.

"That's the thing. I never really put much thought into battling Pokemon before. Growing up in the Pokemon House with you and Mom, I've always been focused on taking care of abandoned Pokemon."

Mr. Fuji smiled. "Like grandfather, like granddaughter, I see."

"I mean, traveling the region does sound fun. But I wouldn't really call it a dream." She thought about it for a second, then added, "Actually, speaking of dreams, I had a really weird nightmare last night."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

Pink hesitated, as if saying the words out loud made them more real. "I dreamt I was in some kind of science lab. I was floating in a test tube. And there were scientists all around."

"What?" Mr. Fuji turned a sickly pale color.

"But I wasn't actually me," Pink continued. "I was a Pokemon. Some kind I've never seen before. A gray and purple cat I think. Anyways, the lab started exploding. But it wasn't natural explosions. I was causing them. And I could see my reflection in the glass, but all I saw were glowing eyes. It really creeped me out."

Her grandfather looked sick. Then he smiled, seemingly over whatever was causing him so much pain. "You always did have an overactive imagination."

"Well yeah, but this was different. Also, I could have sworn I heard your voice."

"I remember when you told me about a dream of flying on the back of an Articuno," Mr. Fuji said with a laugh. "And then there was the dream where you were racing a Rapidash against a motorcycle. You always did have crazy fun dreams!"

Nurse Joy approached them carrying Pikachu, who seemed healthy again.

"There you go. Good as new," the nurse said as her Chansey followed behind her.

"Oh, wonderful," Mr. Fuji replied. "Pink, I'm taking Pikachu to the Pokemon House to look after it some more. With how skilled of a trainer I think you can be, you should take the Kanto Gym Challenge."

"The Kanto Gym Challenge?"

Mr. Fuji nodded. "There are a lot of strong trainers out there. But I think you've got what it takes. Besides, if there are other Pokemon like this little guy who needs protecting, you'll need to be strong enough to protect them."

"Okay," Pink replied. Eevee perched herself on top of Pink's head.

As her grandfather left the Pokemon Center with Pikachu, Pink stared off into space.

"Vee?" Eevee asked, leaning over to look at her new trainer.

"Was it really just a dream? Something about this doesn't feel right," Pink said to her Pokemon partner. "I can't get the image out of my head. Especially those glowing eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eevee Battle**

When Pink returned home, her mother smiled at her. "Your grandfather told me about your decision to take on the Gym Challenge. I'm so excited for you."

"Well, it wasn't really my decision. Grandpa suggested it and I just went along with it," Pink admitted.

"Well, either way, I think you'll do splendidly."

Pink looked at Eevee, who was still riding on her shoulder. "Are you sure it's okay for me to take Eevee? I mean, she is technically still _your_ Eevee."

"Nonsense," Pink's mother said, shaking her head. "She's your Eevee now. You need her more than me."

"Vee!" Eevee agreed with a smile.

"Oh, you two look so cute together," Pink's mom replied. "My perfect little Sunshine and her new Pokemon partner."

"Um, thanks," Pink returned, wishing her mother wouldn't use such an embarrassing nickname.

"Here, you'll probably need these," her mother handed her a bag.

"What's this?" Pink asked as she looked inside of it.

"Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes, and some Repels. Everything you'll need for your journey."

"Holy Arceus, Mom. Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"I just found it lying around."

"Lying around? Really? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew that Grandpa was going to suggest this journey across the region."

Her mother giggled. "No. Honestly, I didn't. It just pays to be prepared."

"Um, okay," Pink replied awkwardly, not sure if she should believe that story or not.

"Anyways, good luck on your journey," Pink's mom said as she returned to caring for the Pokemon in the Pokemon House.

"She seems too eager. She's hiding something." Pink sighed. "Oh well. I'll figure it out later."

"Eevee vee," Eevee said with a nod.

Pink turned towards the road. "So I guess Saffron City is the closest Gym. What do you say, Eevee?"

Eevee yawned and started to doze off on top of Pink's head.

"Looks like somebody's got better things to do," Pink said while playfully poking the snoozing Pokemon on her head.

"Vee?" Eevee's ear perked up.

"Come on. Let's go," Pink said with a laugh.

"Go? Go where?"

Turning around, Pink saw a boy about her age.

"Oh, hi Purple. I've decided to take on the Gym Challenge."

Purple removed the headphones he was listening to and let them rest on his neck. "Really? And it looks like you got an Eevee."

He pulled out a Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon that was inside. Purple stood next to an Eevee of his own.

Purple shook his head. "You trying to copy me? You know Eevee is my Pokemon partner, right?"

"Not at all. I'm not copying you," Pink replied. "This Eevee was a gift from my mother."

"Oh? So what made you decide to challenge the Gyms all of a sudden?"

"I just decided I needed to be stronger to protect Pokemon who are in trouble. This group of thugs attacked my grandpa and an abandoned Pikachu. If it hadn't been for Eevee, I don't know what I would've done."

"And the Gyms are your best bet at becoming strong enough to protect them?" Purple asked with a nod.

"Pretty much. It was my grandpa's idea."

"Well Mr. Fuji always has been a smart man," Purple agreed. "Now that you mention it, the Gym Challenge does sound like a good idea."

"Don't you want to be a DJ? What use does the Gym Challenge have for you?"

"The best DJ actually. I'm going to rise to the top of Lavender Town's Radio Tower. But if I become Champion, it'll be that much easier to get some recognition around here."

"So I guess that makes us rivals," Pink playfully added.

"Yeah. It does. And you know what that means?"

"No. What?"

Purple smirked. "We need to see who's Eevee is stronger."

"Alright. Bring it on."

"You may be cocky now," Purple said with a grin, "but remember, I've had my Pokemon for a lot longer. I'm a more skilled trainer than you."

"We'll see about that."

The two trainers faced each other, each with their own Eevee.

"Quick Attack," Purple commanded.

His Eevee rushed in with an extremely fast strike.

"Counter it with a Sand Attack," Pink replied. The girl Eevee sprayed sand in her opponent's eyes.

Purple smirked. "That's a cheap trick. But it's not going to work. Hit her with a Tackle!"

The boy Eevee slammed into Pink's Eevee. Hard. She crashed into the ground.

"Eevee, get up," Pink urged on. "Use Sand Attack one more time."

Sand flew through the air, landing in the boy Eevee's face.

Purple clenched his fists. "Finish it with another Quick Attack."

But his Eevee missed his mark. A Quick Attack from Pink's Eevee, however, landed a powerful blow.

"Eevee, Bite her, while she's still close to you!" Purple instructed. But he missed again.

The girl Eevee hit one final Tackle, causing the boy Eevee to faint.

"Alright Eevee. You did it!" Pink cheered.

Purple scowled, returning his Pokemon to his ball. "Only because of a cheap trick. I want a do-over."

"Evasion is a legitimate strategy. You're just a sore loser. I guess you're not as skilled as you thought you were. But don't worry. I think my mom packed some Burn Heals, if you needed any," Pink taunted.

Purple scoffed. "You say that as if I do need it."

They both burst out laughing.

When Pink stopped laughing, she winked at him. "Seriously though, you should take your Eevee to the Pokemon Center. Just to be safe."

"Will do. That Burn Heal comment was pretty good though. Catch you later."

Pink waved at him. "Sure thing. If I haven't left you in my dust by then."

"Whatever. Next time, I'll win for sure." He replaced the headphones on his head, blaring the music loudly as he walked away.

Pink pulled a potion out of her bag and sprayed Eevee with it.

"Vee vee," Eevee cooed as her injuries heal up.

"Ready to go to Saffron City?"

"Eevee vee!"

Pink returned Eevee to her Pokeball and headed down the road to Route 8.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On The Road**

Pink followed a road that swerved like an S. In the distance, a flock of Pidgey flew overhead. A Sandshrew scurried into the tall grass.

"Now that I think about it," Pink said to herself as an Ekans slithered close to her feet, "I should probably catch another Pokemon to add to my team. But which one?"

A Meowth caught her eye.

"Oh that one's cute. But Eevee is also a Normal Type. I should probably diversify the team a little bit."

She continued walking along the curved road. But no other Pokemon seemed to be out at the moment.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so picky. I wonder if that Meowth is still there?"

Just as she turned around, a Vulpix poked its head out of the tall grass.

"I love Vulpix!" Pink exclaimed. "Pokeball, go!"

Pink threw her Pokeball at the red fox Pokemon. It turned into a red energy as it went inside the ball. The ball shook. Once. Twice. Then the Vulpix broke out of the ball.

"Damn. Almost had it. Alright, in that case, let's try battling it. Go, Eevee!"

She called Eevee out of its Pokeball.

"Vee?"

But by the time Eevee came out, the Vulpix had already run away.

Pink sighed. "Sorry Eevee. I missed out on getting you a friend. Maybe I'll have better luck next time."

As Pink and Eevee continued walking, Eevee's stomach started growling.

"Uh-oh. I guess we better stop for lunch," Pink said with a smile.

"Vee vee."

Pink checked the bag her mom had given her. Sandwiches in plastic bags, potato chips, protein bars, and cans of beans filled one of the larger pockets. In another pocket, Pink found Poke Puffs, Poke Beans, and Poffins.

She handed a Poke Puff to Eevee as she took a sandwich baggie for herself.

Eevee scarfed the Poke Puff down so quickly, Pink wondered if she even chewed it.

"Here. Have another one," Pink said as she set her sandwich down to grab more Pokemon food out of her bag.

"Vee!" Eevee said with excitement. Then she started to growl.

"What? You want my sandwich instead?"

"Eevee vee!" Eevee said as she stood up.

"Okay. Okay. Now, where is my sandwich?"

Pink looked around, but couldn't find the sandwich bag. Her entire backpack was missing too.

"Vee!" Eevee ran into the bushes.

"Wait for me," Pink called out.

When she followed through the bushes, a spark of electricity shocked her. A small yellow Pokemon with a head that looked like an electrical plug stood holding her backpack as it ate Pink's sandwich.

"Woah, an Elekid. Those are supposed to be rare to find in the wild like this. Come on, Eevee. Let's get our food back."

"Vee vee!"

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

With blinding speed, Eevee rushed Elekid and snatched the backpack from it.

Elekid retaliated with a Thundershock. Eevee tossed the backpack to Pink, then hit a Tackle against her opponent.

Electricity sparked around Eevee, paralyzing her.

"Pokeball, go!"

Pink threw a Pokeball at the Elekid. It shook once. Then twice. Then one last time. The red light blinked off, signalling that Elekid was caught.

"Alright! Elekid will make a really strong addition to the team," Pink said with a smile. Then she glanced at Eevee, who was still paralyzed. "Oh, right. Here, I think I've got a Paralyze Heal in the medicine pocket."

After she applied the medicine to Eevee, Pink called out Elekid. She handed a sandwich from her bag to both Eevee and Elekid. They each ate the food happily.

"We better get to Saffron City soon. You two will eat all of my food otherwise," she said with a giggle.

Pink continued walking for a few hours, then set up camp after the sun went down. The next morning, she set out again.

By the time Pink reached Saffron City, it was already almost dark outside. But despite the lack of sunlight, the city was bright and vibrant with giant skyscrapers. The big city.

Pink rushed to the Gym, but Purple was already standing in front of the building.

"Are you just now getting here?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah. It's a two day walk from Lavender Town. How'd you get here so quick?"

"I rode my bike. You do have a bike, right?"

Pink stared at the ground. "Um, no."

"Well there's a bike shop in Cerulean City. You should go there next," Purple said with a chuckle.

"So you already beat the Saffron Gym?"

He shook his head. "Nah. The Gym Leader's not even here. Look. There's a note on the door saying she's out visting the Olivine City Harbor in Johto."

"Does it say when she'll be back?"

"Nope. The locals say she usually comes back within a day, but apparently she's been gone for several days. She should've been back by now."

"Well that sucks. I was hoping to get my first badge today."

Purple smirked. "I already beat the Celadon Gym. I just came back to see if this Gym was open yet. But no luck."

"Crap. You're further ahead of me than I thought you were. And it's all because I don't have a bike."

"Anyways, I'm outta here," Purple said with a wave. "I'd say catch you later, but you're going to be behind me for a while."

"Shut up, jerk." Pink punched Purple's arm. "I've already beaten you once. Even if you become Champion before me, I'll just beat you for the title right afterwards."

Purple laughed. "Yeah. That's what happened with Red and Blue twenty-five years ago. The only problem with that logic is I'm not Blue and you're certainly not Red."

"I'll still beat you again."

"Sure. Catch you later."

Pink stuck her tongue out. "I thought you said I'd be behind you for too long for you to say that."

"Shut up, jerk," Purple replied as he rode away on his bike.

"So what now?" Pink muttered as she looked around.

A mysterious figure ducked behind a building. When Pink went to go check it out, he had disappeared.

"That looked like one of Team Rocket's goons. But where did he go?"

After a few minutes of searching the alleyway, she gave up.

"I guess I should find a hotel or something to stay in. Maybe even take a shower and sleep in an actual bed."

She checked her pockets and realized she didn't have much money. Pokemon trainers earn money from battles they've won, but she had only won one battle so far, not counting the Rocket grunts at Rock Tunnel.

"Crap. I guess it'll have to be a cheap motel then. As long as they have a bed, it'll be good enough."

As she walked down the street, an elderly man approached her. "You're looking for a place to stay for the night," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. But how did you know that?"

"Because I'm psychic. Mr. Psychic actually."

"Or maybe you just saw that I was sweaty and had a backpack. It doesn't take a psychic to tell I'm a traveller from another town."

Mr. Psychic chuckled. "I see you're sceptical. Don't believe in psychics?"

"I believe in Psychic-Type Pokemon. Unless you're an Alakazam in disguise, I doubt you have any special powers."

"Then how do I know you're from Lavender Town?"

Pink frowned. "Lucky guess."

"The truth is," Mr. Psychic continued, "I could sense your presence in the city. That doesn't happen with just anybody. You're special."

"Special? Special how?"

Mr. Psychic smiled. "Not sure. I'm psychic, not all-knowing. I suspect your unique talents are still dormant. I won't know what those talents are until they get closer to awakening."

"Are you saying I'm psychic?"

"Perhaps. Or it may simply mean you will become a powerful Pokemon trainer. Maybe even a Gym Leader or Elite Four member."

"Okay," Pink replied, not sure if she should believe him or dismiss him as a crazy old man.

"Regardless, you'll find a hotel just down the road that way."

"Um, actually, I don't have very much money. I doubt I can afford-"

"Check again," he said with a smile.

Pink checked her bag and found a wad of cash.

"Consider it a gift for talking to this weary old man."

Pink was dumbfounded. "But how did you?"

"I'm psychic, remember?"

Mr. Psychic left with a wave.

Pink headed for the direction of the hotel. "Do I really have some dormant talent? I guess I'll have to see when I reach the next Gym."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pool Party**

Cerulean City. It had been a long walk to the seaside city, but Pink finally made it. The wind carried with it the scent of the nearby ocean. It was late afternoon as Pink reached the Miracle Cycle Bike Shop right before the owner was about to close the store.

Pink sighed as she rolled her new bike out of the shop. "And of course I'm broke again. Those bikes are seriously overpriced. But I didn't really have any other choice. Hopefully the Gym is still open."

A large water fountain stood in front of the Pokemon Center. The Cerulean Gym was a large building on the same street.

As Pink walked inside, she stood in awe. The Gym had a massive indoor pool. A large crowd of people filled the pool, both in the water and on beach chairs on the side. Loud music boomed across the room. Inflatable pool toys that resembled a Sharpedo and a Swanna floated in the pool. A swimmer rested on an inflatable Lapras raft. At the entrance, a bartender served drinks to people in swimsuits.

"Wow. I didn't realize the Gym would be this crowded," Pink muttered to herself, although she could barely hear herself talk over the loud rave music. "I bet Purple would like it here."

Some guy wearing sunglasses approached her. "Yo, how's 'bout I buy you a drink?"

Pink had to hold in her laughter at the guy's language skills. "Um, no thank you. Is there alcohol in those? I'm only seventeen."

"No worries. Stay lit, fam," he said as he posed a peace sign with his fingers and jumped in the pool.

Pink walked up to the bartender. "Is this the Cerulean City Gym?"

"It is. See the redhead in the blue bikini? That's the Gym Leader, Ariel."

"Thank you," Pink answered above the deafening music.

As Pink turned back towards the pool, the music stopped. In its place, an announcer yelled, "Make some noise! We have a challenger in the house!"

A bright spotlight shined on Pink as everyone in the room stared at her.

The redhead in a blue bikini, Ariel, swam to the edge of the pool. "I'm so glad you're here! It was, like, a totes snooze fest."

"So we're going to battle in the pool?" Pink asked. "I didn't bring a swimsuit."

Three platforms rose from the depths of the pool. The swimmers moved out of the way as the platforms reached the surface. Two of the platforms were just large enough for a trainer on each. The third, middle stage was large enough for a battlefield.

Ariel climbed onto one of the trainer's platforms. Pink stepped onto the other one. A referee stood on the side of the pool.

"So, like, how many badges do you have?" Ariel asked as she tossed a Pokeball up and down.

"None, actually," Pink admitted.

"Bummer. So you're, like, a totes noob, then? I was low-key hoping for a challenge."

"The Gym battle will be a two-on-two match," the referee said as the spotlights shined on the battlefield.

"Go, Staryu!" Ariel said as a starfish Pokemon shot into the pool. With a splash, it jumped onto the battlefield platform.

Pink pulled out her own Pokeball. "Elekid, let's do this!"

Elekid appeared on the platform, staring down the Staryu.

"Let the match begin!"

"Elekid, use Thundershock!"

Electricity shot from Elekid's head, zapping Staryu.

"C'mon Staryu. Rapid Spin!"

Staryu spun as fast as a top, striking Elekid. Elekid crashed into the ground.

"Get up and hit her with another Thundershock," Pink instructed.

Sparks of electricity shot everywhere, threatening to shock some of the swimmers in the pool. They just cheered with more excitement, which seemed dangerous and stupid to Pink. But they were probably used to it.

Staryu struggled to stand after the hit from the electricity.

"Use Recover!" Ariel commanded as Staryu healed itself.

Pink swore under her breath. "That was actually a really good move. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well I am, like, the daughter of the famous Misty, the previous Gym Leader," Ariel said with a wink.

"Alright, Elekid," Pink said, trying to refocus herself on the battle. "Let's try a Thunder Wave!"

A surge of electrical energy sparked Staryu, paralyzing it.

"Staryu, attack with, like, a Water Gun!"

A stream of water sprayed from one of Staryu's points, pushing Elekid to the Edge of the platform.

"Quick Attack!" Pink said as Elekid rushed into Staryu. Staryu fainted as it fell into the pool.

"Round one goes to the challenger," the referee said from the sidelines.

Ariel pouted. "You're going to, like, regret that."

Pink rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of hearing the word 'like' in every sentence.

Ariel called out her next Pokemon. "Seadra!"

A seahorse Pokemon appeared on the field in front of Ariel.

"Are you still good, Elekid?" Pink asked her Pokemon. Elekid nodded.

"Seadra, use Smokescreen!"

Seadra blew a cloud of smoke out of its mouth. The smoke covered the entire battlefield.

"Thundershock!" Pink exclaimed.

Elekid shot out electricity. But because of the smoke, it was impossible to tell if the attack hit.

"Seadra, let's finish this with a Scald!"

Steaming hot water blasted from the smoke cloud, hitting Elekid. Just as with Staryu before it, Elekid fell into the pool when it fainted.

"Round two goes to Gym Leader Ariel," the referee announced.

"Yeet!" Ariel exclaimed in excitement.

"Let's go, Eevee!" Pink said as she let her first Pokemon parter out of her Pokeball.

"Vee vee!"

"Oh my Arceus! It's so cute," Ariel said as she admired the cute fox Pokemon. "Hashtag goals. I might have to, like, get me a Vaporeon or something."

"Um, thanks?" Pink said awkwardly. "Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee sprinted towards Seadra on the other side of the platform.

"Counter it with a Smokescreen!"

But Seadra wasn't fast enough. Eevee's attack pushed Seadra to the ground. Finally, Seadra managed to puff out another cloud of smoke.

"Eevee, try Biting her Seadra."

"No way, fam. Seadra, hit her with a Bubble Beam!"

A stream of bubbles blasted Eevee out of the Smokescreen. Eevee landed shakily on the edge.

"This battle was dope, but I'm, like, ending it here," Ariel said with a smirk. "Scald!"

Seadra, who was still hiding in the cloud of black smoke, shot a burst of hot water at Eevee.

"Come on, Eevee. Hold on," Pink urged as Eevee stood her ground.

"It's no use. Thanks to Smokescreen, you, like, won't even be able to hit my Seadra."

"That's what you think. Eevee, use Swift!"

Eevee shot out sparkling star-shaped attacks. The attack pushed Seadra out of the cloud of smoke.

"Seadra! Are you okay?"

"Eevee, finish it with a Quick Attack!"

Eevee pushed Seadra into the pool. Ariel recalled Seadra into its ball.

"The winner is the challenger!" the referee announced as the crowd cheered even louder.

"Yaas, that battle was totes savage," Ariel said with a wink. "Congratulations. You've earned your Cascade Badge."

Ariel jumped into the pool. After swimming over to Pink's platform, Ariel handed her a badge that resembled a raindrop.

"Thanks," Pink said with a smile.

"You also win this TM, or Technical Machine. It contains the move Scald," Ariel said as she gave Pink a disc.

Pink nodded. "Wow. Yeah, you nearly beat me with that move. I'll be sure to use it as soon as I can."

"Keep training and your Eevee will be swole af. I'll, like, be rooting for you, so make sure you show those other Gym Leaders what you're made of. But before you go, let's take a selfie."

"Sure."

Ariel pulled a phone out of... somewhere. Pink noticed that Ariel was still only wearing a bikini and must've had her phone concealed in the tiny swimsuit. Pink hoped the girl's phone was waterproof. As Ariel snapped a photo of the two of them, she held up a peace sign and Pink showed off her new Cascade Badge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Go Pikachu**

"Your Pokemon are all good to go," Nurse Joy said with a smile. Pink had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't the Nurse Joy from Lavender Town she had known all her life, but actually her identical sister. Identical in every way, even the name.

"Thank you," Pink waved as she left the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. But as she walked out into the street, a young boy ran right into her.

"Sorry," the boy said in embarrassment. Then he suddenly got excited. "Yes! I finally found you."

Pink stared at him. "Do I know you? Oh, wait. You're the kid who came into the Pokemon House the day of the rock slide."

The boy nodded. "Yep. My name's Gray. I've been looking for you since then."

"Why? Is my grandpa okay? Did Team Rocket attack again?"

"Mr. Fuji is okay. I was just looking for you because you inspired me to go on my own Pokemon journey."

Pink was stunned. "Really? How did I inspire you?"

"Mr. Fuji told me how you fought off Team Rocket. I want to be like that. You were so cool."

"Thanks," Pink said with a smile.

"So if it's not too much trouble, I want to see how strong I am," Gray said as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"Sure. I guess," Pink said with a nod. "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

They both stood in front of the water fountain. The setting sun bathed the street with a red glow.

"Clefairy, go get 'em!" Gray exclaimed as he let out his Pokemon, who was a fairy with a swirly tail.

Pink did the same. "Go, Elekid!"

"Elekid, use Thundershock!"

Sparks flew through the air, zapping Clefairy.

"Sing," Gray instructed.

Clefairy began to sing a sweet melody. Elekid fell asleep as soon as he heard it.

"Wake up, Elekid!"

Gray laughed. "You want him to wake up? Sure. That can be arranged. Wake-Up Slap, now!"

Clefairy slapped the sleeping Electric Pokemon. This woke Elekid up, but left him hurt really bad.

"Hit him with a Low Kick," Pink said as Elekid kicked Clefairy.

"Double Slap!"

Clefairy continued to slap Elekid, causing him to faint.

"Return, Elekid. Go, Eevee!"

"Eevee vee!" The fluffy fox said as she stood in front of Pink.

"Quick Attack, Eevee!"

Eevee slammed into Clefairy, knocking it out.

Gray returned his Pokemon. "Alright. It's all up to you. Let's go, Pikachu!"

Gray released a Pikachu from his Pokeball. The Pikachu seemed familiar to Pink.

"The Pikachu that was abandoned in Rock Tunnel? That was yours?" Pink asked in astonishment.

"Not initially," Gray answered. "But Mr. Fuji said he needed a new home and let me take him."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee, counter with your own Quick Attack."

The two Pokemon collided with a lot of force. They seemed equally matched.

"Use Thundershock," Gray instructed.

Electricity flew through the air again, but this time, it was aimed at Pink's Pokemon. Eevee stood her ground, enduring the attack.

"Come on, Eevee. Takedown!"

Eevee charged forward with one last forceful strike. Pikachu collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Oh no! Pikachu," Gray said as he returned the Electric mouse Pokemon to his ball.

"That was a good match," Pink said as she offered him a handshake.

Gray accepted the handshake. "I'm not very good yet. But I promise I'll keep working on getting better."

Pink nodded. "Good thing we're still in front of the Pokemon Center. We both kind of need it now."

"Sorry about that," Gray said as he scratched the back of his head. "You just got finished at the Gym and your Pokemon are injured all over again."

"No, don't worry about it. Struggling is what makes both humans and Pokemon stronger. Without these extra battles, I wouldn't be able to get stronger."

Gray nodded as they both headed back into the Pokemon Center.

After their Pokemon were healed, Pink and Gray left the Pokemon Center.

"So are you going to challenge the Gym?" Pink asked.

Gray shook his head. "No. I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet. I'm going to keep traveling and meet more Pokemon and trainers. When I'm strong enough to win, I'll come back."

"Are you sure? The Kanto region is a pretty big place. That's a lot of walking."

Gray smiled. "I think I'll be fine. Besides, I've got my bike. So I don't really need to walk anywhere."

"Am I the only one who didn't have a bike to begin with?" Pink muttered with a sigh.

"See ya later," Gray called out as he began to ride his bike down the road.

"Wait, you're going now? But it's already dark. You sure you don't want to wait until the morning?"

"But the world's not going to wait for me to become stronger," Gray answered. "I've got a long way to go. So I better not waste anymore time."

"The kid's got ambition. I'll give him that," Pink said as Gray rode off.

She grabbed her own bike. But a shady figure caught her attention. He had the same black outfit that made his allegiance undeniabe. The signature red R on his shirt made it way too obvious.

Pink followed him down an alleyway. And he wasn't alone. Three others were with him.

"I'm not sure if I can fight four Team Rocket grunts on my own," Pink whispered to herself. "Too bad Gray already left. I could really use his help."

"Sandshrew, use Dig," a female Rocket Grunt said.

After all four grunts had disappeared into the hole, Pink approached cautiously. But the hole had already been plugged up. They clearly didn't want anyone following them.

"Okay. What's going on here?" Pink muttered in frustration. "Team Rocket disbanded over twenty years ago when Red took down their leader and Gold defeated the remaining members. Everyone knows that. So why have they come back?"

Pink inspected the rest of the alleyway, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just an alley. Any illegal Rocket business is obviously going down underground.

"The big problem is how wide spread they are. I've seen them at Rock Tunnel, Saffron City, and now Cerulean City. If I try to track them down underground, I'll just be in way over my head. I'm nowhere near as strong as Red and Gold."

She stared at her Pokeballs, thinking back to her previous battles.

"Wait. What did Gray say when he left? He said he was going to travel the region meeting new Pokemon and trainers and come back to the Gym when he was stronger."

Pink nodded, filling herself with newfound confidence. "I'll keep challenging the Gyms and come back to fight Team Rocket when I'm as strong as Red and Gold. Just like Grandpa said when I left for my journey: if there are other Pokemon who need protecting, I'll need to be strong enough to protect them."

She grabbed her bike and hit the road south to Route 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Evolution?**

In the morning, Pink continued riding her bike down Route 5. She stopped when a Pokemon teleported itself in front of her.

"An Abra?"

The small Psychic creature floated in midair with its powers.

"That would probably be really useful. But if I try to battle it, it'll just teleport away."

With a quick movement, Pink grabbed a Pokeball out of her bag and threw it. Abra went inside the ball as it transformed into energy. The ball shook. Pink held her breath in anticipation as she waited. A second shake made Pink's heart beat faster. The third shake finally ended with a soft click as the red light stopped glowing.

Pink let out the breath that she'd been holding. "That was close. Teleporting will make returning to previous locations even faster than a bike. Let's see those smarty pants Purple and Gray keep up with me now! Unfortunately, Teleport only works if I've been there before. So the bike will still be useful."

She called out her new Abra.

"Let's try this out. Abra, take me to Saffron City."

Abra's eyes glowed. Energy surrounded them. In the blink of an eye, Pink and Abra were standing in front of the Saffron City Pokemon Center.

Pink immediately raced to check the Gym. But it was still closed.

"Damn. Still no."

She glanced at the building next door. The Fighting Dojo. And it had a flyer in the window.

Pink read the flyer aloud, "Brick breaking competition. Money and prizes available to worthy challengers."

When she went inside, Pink was greeted by several Blackbelts. They each had a strong Fighting-Type Pokemon. A Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machoke, and Primeape were each training at various workout stations with a corresponding human training on the same equipment.

"Um, hi. I'm here for the brick breaking competition," Pink said nervously to the man at the desk. "Is it a competition for Pokemon or people?"

"Both," the man eagerly said. "You work together."

"Oh. I don't think I can break a brick with my bare hands," Pink replied with embarrassment.

"You're welcome to try," the man said with a smile. "Or if not, you can always- wait. I think I recognize you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're Fuji's grandkid, right?"

Pink nodded. "You know my grandpa?"

"Sure do. He rescued my Machop a few years back."

A Machoke smiled behind the man.

"He's evolved since then and is much stronger now, but I owe Fuji for saving my Pokemon," the Blackbelt continued. "So here. It's not much. But this TM is a consultation prize."

"Thanks," Pink replied.

"That TM contains Brick Break. Teach it to one of your Pokemon and you'll be in fighting shape in no time. Just like Machoke."

Pink left the Fighting Dojo feeling a bit inadequate. "It's too bad I don't have any Fighting-Type Pokemon. Then I might've had a chance in that competition. Although, he did say his Machoke is stronger after evolving. Maybe I should start thinking about what I want Eevee to evolve into. That Ariel chick was interested in getting a Vaporeon. But what would I want?"

She let Eevee out of her ball.

"Vee!"

"The better question is what do you want?"

"Vee!"

Pink sighed. "I really wish I could understand that. Luckily, it's a short bike ride to Celadon City. C'mon. Let's hurry."

When Pink reached Celadon City, she immediately headed towards the Department Store. Celadon City was famous for their many stores and entertainment venues.

The Department Store had a large selection of items, each floor specializing in something different. As Pink eyed the directory closely, she glanced through each floor's shops. The second floor, known as the Trainers' Market, were selling Potions, Pokeballs, and other items for battles. The third floor had the TM Shop.

After shopping on the lower floors, Pink reached the fourth floor.

"So I've got a new Thunder Punch TM for Elekid and an Iron Tail TM for Eevee. Now, what else do we need?" Pink mumbled as she looked around the fourth floor. "I still need to find something for Abra. Technically, I think he can learn Thunder Punch, but he really should use something that's more suited to his high special attack power."

On this floor, affectionately called Wiseman Gifts, the sales clerk was selling Evolution Stones. Eevee stared at each of them.

"Are you in the market to evolve your Eevee? A Jolteon maybe? Or perhaps Vaporeon? Or maybe Flareon is more your style?"" the clerk asked.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it yet," Pink answered.

"You could buy one of each and decide later," he replied.

Pink hesitated. "Maybe later. I might evolve her into Sylveon or Espeon. Or maybe Glaceon. In which case, I wouldn't need any of them. If I do decide for one of these, I'll be sure to come back."

The clerk smiled politely. "Okay. Come back any time. Have a nice day."

On the fifth floor, Pink found a cute boutique that sold various accessories for both Pokemon and humans. She bought a matching bow set for both herself and Eevee.

Eevee smiled as she played with the frilly bow on her ear. Pink snapped her own bow onto her hair, but she kept rethinking her decision on the Evolution Stones.

"Now that I think about it," she muttered to herself. "I guess I should wait to evolve Eevee until I know what the rest of my team will be. There's no sense in getting Jolteon when I already have Elekid."

"Vee. Vee."

"I guess I'll just put a pin in it and come back to the topic of evolution later. Is that okay with you?"

"Eevee vee," Eevee said with a nod.

They left the Department Store and headed to the south side of the city where the Gym was located.

"Then again," Pink muttered, "a Flareon would probably really help against the Grass-Type Gym."

"Vee?"

Pink shook her head. "But using that logic, I should evolve you into Umbreon for the Saffron Gym. Or Vaporeon for the Cinnabar Gym. No, I can't second guess myself. I'll evolve you when the time comes. But for now, I'll focus on what's in front of me: the Celadon Gym."

Pink reached for door and walked inside the Gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Girl Power**

The Celadon Gym smelled like flowers. A massive green house surrounded multiple plants of various sizes. Traditional Japanese music played in the background. Everything was peaceful and serene. The exact opposite of the Cerulean Gym.

Eevee, who was still outside of her Pokeball, jumped through the flowers, smelling each one.

"Come on, silly," Pink said with a laugh. "We need to find the Gym Leader."

As Pink walked through the greenhouse, she approached a group of women sitting in a large room. Each of them wore a traditional Japanese kimono. One of the women, the only one standing, spoke to the others.

"In the sun's harsh light. Many burn and wilt away. Win with Solar Beam."

Pink cleared her throat. "Um, which one of you are the Gym Leader?"

"Look at that ladies. A challenger approaches. Sounds like fun to me," the woman said with a strangely poetic voice.

"So I guess you're the Gym Leader?"

The woman gestured towards a battlefield in the middle of the room. "Five seven then five. Syllables mark a haiku. You foolish young girl."

"Okay, let me try. I'm here to win my next badge. Which will give me two," Pink replied, carefully counting out the syllables as she said them.

The two of them faced each other on the battlefield. One of the other girls stood up as a referee.

"My name is Michelle. I am the Gym Leader here. Prepare to lose, girl."

Michelle called out a Bellsprout. Its large bell-shaped head seemed much too large for its twig-like stem body.

"Let's do it, Eevee."

Eevee jumped onto the battlefield.

"Eevee, use a Quick Attack. Hit her really fast."

Pink struggled with keeping the haiku going during the battle. She even felt a bit silly.

Eevee dashed into Bellsprout, sending it to the ground.

"Get back up, Bellsprout," Michelle said calmly. "Now hit her with your Vine Whip. Show her who's better."

As vines extended from Bellsprout's little leaf hands, each of them snapped back and forth. Eevee cried in pain as the vines lashed her.

"Don't give up, Eevee. What about our new attack? Hit her with Iron Tail!" Pink counted out the syllables and realized her mistake.

Eevee jumped into the air, hardening her tail into iron. Her tail slapped Bellsprout.

"Syllables are tough," Michelle said with a smirk. "Years are spent mastering it. Now use Sleep Powder!"

Bellsprout opened its mouth. A strange dust blew through the air.

"Eevee, you have to- oh forget this haiku crap," Pink yelled with frustration. "You can't breath in that dust, Eevee. Get out of the way!"

Eevee managed to avoid the dust as it dissipated into the air.

"Now Takedown!" Pink instructed.

Eevee charged forward and hit Bellsprout with full force. Bellsprout fainted from the impact.

"Bellsprout has fainted," the referee announced. "The challenger wins round one. Now on to round two."

Pink sighed. "Even the referee talks in haiku. Is it really too much to ask to face a normal person just once?"

"That was impressive," Michelle said with a nod. "Gloom, I know you can do it. I'll win this with you."

Michelle sent out her next Pokemon, a stinky flower with drool coming out of its mouth.

"Ew," Pink said as she tried to plug up her nose. "Eevee, Iron Tail!"

With another jump, Eevee hardened her tail again. But her attack missed this time as Gloom dodged to the side.

"You're much too hasty," Michelle scolded. "Patience is too important. Gloom use Acid, now!"

Gloom spit out a hunk of acid at Eevee. The acid forced Eevee to the ground with a wimper.

"Eevee has fainted," the referee called out. "The winner of round two is... Gym Leader Michelle."

"I'm sorry, Eevee," Pink said as she returned her partner to her ball. "It's too bad Abra still doesn't have any attacking moves yet. A Psychic-Type would be perfect right now. Elekid, you're up next!"

Electricity sparked around Elekid's plug-like horns.

Michelle shook her head. "That's a bad match-up. Grass-Types resist Electric. You clearly chose wrong."

"Well, he's all I have," Pink admitted. "But I can still beat you. Elekid, use Quick Attack!"

Elekid rammed into Gloom. But Gloom stayed on its feet.

"Use Poison Powder! You can't escape me this time. This battle is mine."

Gloom released poisonous dust from its flower. As the dust sprinkled on Ekekid, he looked sick. The poison hurt Elekid as he struggled to stand.

"Thunder Wave," Pink commanded. An electrical force blasted Gloom, paralyzing it.

"You think you're clever?" Michelle asked, getting agitated for the first time. "That will not stop me for long. Now Gloom, Giga Drain!"

Gloom began to suck energy out of Elekid. As it did so, Gloom's injuries started to heal. Meanwhile, the poison hurt Ekekid again.

"Thunder Punch!" Pink exclaimed as Elekid punched Gloom.

"You cannot hurt me. I will heal after each hit. Giga Drain again!"

Gloom tried to absorb Elekid's energy, but the paralysis stopped it in its tracks. However, Elekid still suffered from the poison.

"Elekid, hit Gloom with a Brick Break!"

Elekid did a chopping motion with his arm, smashing Gloom into the ground.

"You cannot hurt me," Michelle repeated with more frustration. "I will heal after each hit. Giga Drain, one more time!"

Pink thought about Michelle's words. "That's one too many syllables there, lady."

Gloom tried to use its attack, but its paralysis proved too much once more.

"Elekid, finish it with Thunder Punch!"

Elekid sent a massive punch into Gloom, knocking it unconscious.

"Round three is over," the referee announced. "Gloom is unable to fight. The challenger wins!"

"Yes!" Pink exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

Michelle, who seemed calm again, walked over to Pink. "Congratulations. You have won the Rainbow Badge. You did splendidly."

"Thanks," Pink replied with a smile. She admired the colorful Badge.

"But there's one more thing. You also win a TM. It has Giga Drain."

Michelle handed Pink a disc that contained the Grass-Type move.

Pink placed the Rainbow Badge on the inside of her jacket next to her Cascade Badge. "Two down. Six to go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Simulated Gambling**

After Pink left the Gym, she hurried up the road to the Pokemon Center. But she stopped when she saw two of Team Rocket's goons standing around, talking.

"What the hell?" Pink muttered to herself. "They're not even trying to hide now."

She remembered her Pokemon were still injured from the Gym Battle and couldn't possibly fight Team Rocket now. She reluctantly continued towards the Pokemon Center.

When her Pokemon were healed, Pink rushed back to the spot she saw Team Rocket at, but they were already gone. She glanced around the area and saw the Celadon Game Corner. The exterior of the casino was lit up with large neon lights.

"Now that I think about it, I remember watching some TV special that had showed how Team Rocket had a secret base underneath the Game Corner twenty-five years ago. I wonder if that's still there."

As Pink walked inside the Game Corner, long rows of slot machines were lined up in the room. Blackjack tables and roulette tables filled the rest of the room.

Several posters hung on the walls. Pink examined them, remembering the TV special. But no hidden switches. Clearly Team Rocket wouldn't be that stupid to reuse secret switches like that. But it was worth a shot.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Pink turned to see a large security guard approaching her.

"Just going to play some slots," Pink replied innocently.

"I'm going to have to see some ID," he said with a glare. "No one under the age of twenty is allowed in here."

"But Champion Red came here when he was only eleven."

"New policies. After Team Rocket took over twenty-five years ago, we needed to implement better security. Besides, kids can't be trusted with gambling."

Pink sighed. "But they're basically just video games. It's simulated gambling. Not the real thing."

"I don't think so," the guard said with a scowl. "Now do I need to call the police or are you going to leave without me needing to use excessive force."

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving."

Pink left the casino, pouting. The sun was already setting. She continued following along the streets of Celadon City. It was getting too late to travel to the next Gym. As Pink rode her bike in front of a large building, she noticed a sign labeled "Celadon Condominiums" in front of the door.

"Huh. I'm pretty sure this is where Game Freak's headquarters are," Pink muttered to herself. "Didn't they make that popular game? What was it called? Anyways, I better find the Celadon Hotel. It's getting late."

Pink checked into the hotel and plopped onto the bed out of exhaustion. After changing into her pajamas, she drifted off to sleep in no time.

Pink was in a large tank of water. Voices echoed through the glass.

"Those voices," Pink said. But it wasn't her voice. The sound that came out of her mouth was strange, like it belonged to a creature.

The next voice Pink heard was her grandpa's. "We can't lose this one."

"Where _I_ must be," Pink said in the creature's voice.

Those glowing eyes stared back at her through the glass. The glowing eyes glared with such intensity, it broke the glass. The water spilled out with the shattered glass.

The scientists clamored with excitement.

"Quiet!" Pink's grandpa urged them. "Let us hear its psychic powers."

Pink awoke in a cold sweat. "Psychic powers?" She mumbled as tried to remember her dream. But it was no use. The details were already lost. Probably for the better though. Pink felt nauseous the more she thought about it.

After getting dressed and leaving the hotel, Pink made her way east back to Saffron City. Unfortunately, the Gym was still closed.

"Maybe something happened to her," Pink mumbled. "I hope she's okay."

Pink checked the map app on her phone.

"I guess the next Gym would be Vermilion City."

She rode her bike south to Route 6.

Several Pokemon gathered around a small pond in the middle of the route. An Oddish drank from the pond. Up above, a Pidgeotto flew through the sky. A Slowpoke rested on a rock next to the pond.

"The Vermilion City Gym specializes in Electric-Type Pokemon. I could really use a Ground-Type right about now," she said as she glanced around the area.

"Water and Flying-Types aren't going to be much help with the next Gym, but I'll need them for the rest of my journey. So I might as well add them to the team now."

She continued following the road, keeping an eye out for potential team members. A Jigglypuff strolled through the tall grass. In the distance, a Magnemite levitated down the road.

Pink sat down next to the pond as she rested. A Psyduck waddled out of the water.

"Go, Elekid! Use Thunder Punch!"

Elekid appeared out of his Pokeball, charging up electricity in his fist. But before he could connect the attack, Psyduck sent Elekid flying with telekinesis.

"Woah. Was that a Confusion attack?"

Psyduck continued waddling through the grass, blissfully unaware of the ongoing battle.

"Okay," Pink said, narrowing her eyes. "What about a Thunder Wave?"

Elekid sent out shockwaves, paralyzing Psyduck. The duck Pokemon retaliated with a shot of water.

"And it's got Water Pulse too? We need him on our team. Pokeball, go!"

Pink threw her Pokeball, but Psyduck broke out of the ball with ease.

"Thunder Punch!"

Elekid punched Psyduck in the gut, knocking it to the ground.

"Let's try this one more time. I bet you won't break out of this one. Great ball!"

Pink threw the blue-colored ball at Psyduck. This one worked as the ball stopped shaking.

"Alright! I caught a Psyduck! From what I can tell, it's got both powerful Water and Psychic powers."

Flashbacks of her nightmare last night flooded her mind.

"Psychic powers..." she trailed off. Pink tried to shake off the memories of the terrifying dream, but the more she tried to, the more it haunted her.

The details of the nightmare kept coming back, clearer and clearer, as she continued riding her bike down the road.

"What was Grandpa saying? We can't lose this one?" She shook her head vigorously. "No. It was just a dream. A really weird dream. But last night wasn't the only time I had a dream like that. The night before I left for my journey, I had a similar one."

Pink stopped on the side of the road and pulled her phone out of her bag. "Maybe I should call Grandpa and ask him about it."

After a moment of hesitation, she shook her head and put her phone back into her bag.

"Nah. He's just gonna say it was a crazy dream like last time. In the meantime, battling at the next Gym might help me take my mind off of it for a while."

She continued biking towards Vermilion City.

"At least, I hope so."


End file.
